


Города, которых не стало

by JamieAmber



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Поэзия, Стихотворения, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieAmber/pseuds/JamieAmber
Summary: "Я влюблён в города, в которых не был, и в людей, которых никогда не встречал"/Цитата неизвестного мне человека/





	Города, которых не стало

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Стрижам маршрута "Москва-Берлин". И группе "Зимовье Зверей", спасибо за чудесные песни!
> 
> Доработано в апреле 2017 года, хотя идея появилась ещё в декабре 2016 года.   
> Планируется сборник, обновляющийся раз в вечность. Проще говоря, такие вот городские стихи (если будут ещё) буду сливать сюда. Вечный статус "Завершён".

У меня в руках две картонки -   
Два заветных билета в Берлин.  
Знаю я: рвётся там, где тонко;  
Так быстрей - разорвём эту нить.

Шумный, пыльный вокзал. Чемоданы,  
Пассажиры, поездов заводные гудки.  
Утро серое. Мелочь в карманах,  
Светлый плащ - и немного тоски.

Пленной птицей в часах бьётся полдень,  
Гляжу в неба синюю хмарь.  
У меня в волосах пляшет осень,  
Руки мои - стылый март.

Обжигающий кофе в стакане,  
Там, на дне, струится Млечный Путь;  
Впереди - чужедальние страны.  
Жаль с людьми расставаться?.. Ничуть.

Жаль ли мне покидать этот город,  
Растворённый в февральской стуже?  
Да. Ты стал мне слишком дорог,  
В моей жизни оказался так нужен.

Что ж, мне пора. Мой поезд  
Отправляется. Ну, прощай!  
Дальше будет иной часовой пояс,  
Брандебургские врата и Александер-платц.

Только прошлое смеётся звонко,  
Где-то в памяти цветёт жасмин.  
У меня в руках две картонки.  
Два проклятых билета в Берлин.


End file.
